Today most motorized vehicles are equipped with sunvisors mounted near the vehicle's windshield. Vehicle sunvisors are typically lowered from a rest or closed position adjacent the vehicle's roof to a position that parallels the windshield to block light from entering through the windshield. Most vehicle sunvisors when lowered can also be turned to the side window to reduce lateral light exposure.
Sunvisors are generally lowered with one hand, thus allowing the driver to adjust the sunvisor while the vehicle is in motion without compromising safety. Sunvisors usually accommodate most situations where it is necessary to block light and reduce glare.
Unfortunately factors exist where vehicle sunvisors exhibit reduced effectiveness. These include, but are not limited to the height of the motorist, their driving position, the design limits for drivers selected by the motor manufacturer, and position of the sun. In this later case the vehicle sunvisors are unable to block light based on the direction of travel, vehicle orientation to the sun, the time of day, and the time of year. Sunvisors are of little use when the sun is at a low position in the sky relative to the horizon and the vehicle is oriented in the direction of the sun. In these situations the motorist typically close to sunrise or sunset is presented without protection from the vehicle sunvisor significantly reducing their visual acuity and increasing the potential for accidents.
Furthermore, typical vehicle sunvisors are designed to accommodate drivers within a predetermined range, as established by the vehicle manufacturer, and both shorter drivers or average drivers with lowered seating may find that sunvisors are even less effective, especially in vehicles with additional headroom. Standard sunvisors also have difficulty at night reducing glare from on-coming traffic.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art.